Lying is your Latest Fashion
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Shuffle Challenge! It also goes along with a new story of myne but can stand on it's own pretty well. OCxSons


**Here are the rules – from shadowcat012**

**"Shuffle Challenge! Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten. Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!" **

**I saw this and figured I had nothing else to do with my life(lies; I actually have to study for finals but screw it)**

Caleb: What the Water Gave me, Florence and the Machine

Everything's on fire as he pushes me up against the wall of his room, his forehead connected to mine, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I need him this close all of the time, my needy fingers grip at his shirt, fisting the soft fabric tightly. I don't need to vocalize it, and neither does he. I need him, like I've never needed anything in my whole entire life, and right now, at this very moment as he holds me there, I feel as if this was living was truly meant to be like. Our energy crackles around us, and I don't feel as if time's slowed…no. It's so much quicker when we're together. His plump lips press to mine and my mind goes blank with a searing white hot flash.

Pogue: I Gave You All, Mumford and Sons

I hate being here, surrounded by townies and teenagers alike. I hate watching them, seeing them so close but not being able to grab them and hold them close. No, they prying eyes of Spencers own forbid that. I listen half-heartedly to my little sister talk from across the table. Pogue grabs Kate's waist from behind and kisses her cheek and I feel as if the air has been sucker punched from my chest.

"Staring at them isn't going to help" She says suddenly and I look over to her. It's taking my all not to break down. "Let's go?" she offers and I nod and we exit the bar fast, I don't spare another look at them but I know they're all watching me go. We get in the car and I speed off. My phone buzzes then.

"I love you" I pull over to sob at the words that Pogue has texted. No he doesn't. He can't.

Reid: Civilian Wye Oak

The halls of the school are alive with students, making their way from class to class. Passing periods are always a bitch. I feel a presence beside me and I automatically recognize the cool electric energy of Reid.

"What's up" He greets and I just continue walking. I don't want to be friends with these guys. I might need them but I don't have to like it. I don't need another friend. One of his blond eyebrows rises and he just smiles.

"You'll learn to love me, Short-stuff. I promise" He leaves then without another word.

Tyler :Not Good Enough for the Truth in Cliché, Escape the Fate

I can barley move as he comes in, I've had a fair share of visitors today bit seeing his baby blue eyes, framed by those heartbreaking long eye lashes makes my heart flutter like mad. My fingers stretch out and even that hurts, but I just want him.

"God, oh god, Kaleigh" He falls to his knees beside the hospital bed and I can't manage to force my self to smile, but I know he knows I'm happy to see him.

"I'm so, so sorry" He looks at his hands as though he can still see my blood on them. It hadn't been his fault, but I knew he took all the blame for it. That hurt worse than any of my wounds.

Caleb: My Heart, Paramore

I won't talk to any of them. It's been a week and a half now and the nightmares are coming back. I swear, my phone had never been called or texted so many times; all four of them were in a panic. But it wasn't fair. How could they just do this to me? Use me? Have other girls. Kate and Sarah didn't deserve this and neither did I. I can't say that I don't miss them, because even I, the master of deception couldn't make anyone believe that.

I look up, broken from my thoughts and see a familiar head of raven hair and I feel my stomach lurch. There's no use in turning back now so I open my moth to tell him to go away.

"No, don't say anything. I just need you to listen, alright? I can't do this anymore, I can't look at you from across a classroom and know I can't go over and talk to you. I can't not touch you. I can't not call you" I look away from his coffee eyes as he speaks passionately, but he grabs my chin and forces my chin up

"I miss you so fucking much. Feel, feel this" He guides my hand to his heavily beating heart. "It's yours" and I don't think I can ignore them anymore.

Pogue: Nothing and Everything, Red  
The scream that rips from my throat alerts the entire class and at least thirty pairs of eyes are on me in an instance. I look around wide eyed, tears dripping down my face and my body shaking uncontrollably at everyone's expressions. Horror, Shock, Confusion.

"Ms. Pennington are you alright?" the teacher asks but I'm already running down the auditorium like classrooms stairs and out the door. My heads spinning and I crash into the wall and slide down it. I'm losing it again. I can barely breathe with how hard I'm crying.  
"Kaleigh? Jesus." I know its Pogue without looking up and he just slips down to a crouch and picks my body up off the floor without asking any questions. I just sob into the crook of his neck as he holds me tightly, whispering calming reassurances into my hair. Without them, without him, the fight inside would break me again. I couldn't do this alone.

Reid: All around me(Acoustic), Flyleaf  
I wake up to the ocean, the blues and greens mixing in a way that I had never really thought possible. His eyes are so fucking gorgeous.  
"How long have I been asleep?" my voices' groggy and a smile stretches at Reid's lips as I rub at my eyes; smudging my eye make-up. I probably look like shit.

"Mmm, like a couple of hours maybe" he answers me, tracing patterns with his long fingers into the skin of my upper arm. I could feel him everywhere; he was thickening the air around me. I was breathing him and it made my head delightfully fuzzy and warm and I'm sure that if I allowed myself, I could stay like this forever.

Tyler: Sex is on fire, Kings of Leon

We're driving into the next town, I want to go to Forever 21 and the only on near is in the Mall. I had made Tyler wake up at eight on a Sunday and drive me. He was definitely not a morning person, but he'd agreed anyways. We we're now 45 minutes into the drive and I look over at Tyler, his tired baby blues are focused on the road and some of his jet black hair have fallen onto his forehead, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. God, he's so fucking gorgeous. I put my hand on his knee and squeeze it lightly. He looks over for a minute, a thick dark eye brow raised.

"I really, _really_ appreciate this, Ty" I say, biting on my bottom lip and he nods.

"Anything for you" I love how dedicated he is to me. He tells me all the time that he'd do anything for me. And I wanted to return the favor, and hey maybe it'd wake him up. I trail my hand up his thigh, and to the bulge in his crotch. His eyes are just glued to the road and his Adams apple bobs as he gulps desperately. I rub at it, softly enough that his hips raise in desperation for more.

"Have you ever had road head?" He shakes his head fast and I let out a delighted little squeak and unzip his fly. We almost don't make it to the mall, and his car is dented on the left door when we do. He'll need a tune up.

**Ahh, this was so much fun. I think I'll need to do this more!**


End file.
